vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alessi
|-|Alessi= |-|Sethan= Summary Alessi is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He is given a Stand and hired by Dio Brando to eliminate the Joestars and allies. He attempts to assassinate Jean Pierre Polnareff in Luxor, Egypt. Power and Stats Tier: 10-B. Unknown with Sethan Name: Alessi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skillful axe user, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Sethan which has Shadow Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Age Reversal and Memory Manipulation (Via Age Reversal, Polnareff slowly became unable to remember things he knew as an adult) and Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Human level. Unknown with Sethan (Sethan's ability ignores conventional durability if not lowers it to a Below Average Human level stat) Speed: Peak Human. Possibly Speed of Light with Sethan (Sethan itself travels through Alessi's shadows) Lifting Strength: Human Class. Unknown with Sethan Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Survived a held back combined attack rush from both Star Platinum and Silver Chariot). Unknown (Being a shadow, Sethan can't be harmed through normal means) Stamina: Normal Human Range: Extended melee range with the hatchet, several meters with a handgun, Range depends on Alessi's shadow for Sethan Standard Equipment: Sethan, a hatchet, a handgun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sethan's age reversal can be reversed if he is knocked unconscious. Alessi himself is overconfident and cowardly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sethan: '''Sethan is a Stand that is generated from Alessi's shadow. It has the appearance of a humanoid shape with a spiked top when it is a shadow, but its 3D appearance is more of a pitch-black bird figure. What it attacks with is determined by what is presented within Alessi's shadow (i.e. his fists or a hatchet) **'Age Reversal:' Sethan's main ability. If a target steps on or enters the area of Alessi's shadow, they will begin to age backwards at a rapid pace. The longer someone stands in the shadow determines how far back they age, as little as a few years all the way to the state of a fetus. As a victim ages back, they also lose the memories they gained after the age they are reduced to. If a victim has a Stand, the Stand will either age back as well or simply not appear if the Stand wasn't mastered at the age they are reduced to. **'Shadow Reflection:' Sethan can replicate anything Alessi has or possesses within his shadow. If Alessi is holding an axe that is also within his shadow, Sethan can also wield an axe. The projected action will take place in a 3D surface, meaning it can bring itself outside of its shadow to attack at any time. Others '''Notable Victories' Notable Losses Prosciutto (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Prosciutto's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Age Users Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users